ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
There Goes the Easter Bunny
This is the fifth episode of Ben 23 Summary A real alternate reality Easter Bunny with a multitude of powers is kidnapped by Vilgax, who wants it's abilities for himself. Plot (Easter Bunny, invisible): HEY KIDS! Lets look for Easter Eggs (throws them all over the world with stretchy arms) He hides in the bushes (Vilgax): Hopefully, you gave out all your eggs. (kidnaps him) (Easter Bunny): Aah! Help me! They travel to another dimension: DIMENSION 23! Theme Song (Ben): Lets get a gyro. (Rook): A "gyro"? What is that? (Ben): It's- (Rook): An autogyro! (Ben): Rook...(facepalms) It's a Greek...taco thing (Rook): How do we get it? (Ben): Mr Gyro! I already programmed it into your GPS! (Rook): You do not need to lose your temper! If you truly desire, you may leave! (Ben): Sure. (gets off the Proto-TRUK) Ben transforms into Velocitiraptor (Veloctitraptor): See ya! (speeds to Mr Gyro) Ben's house Ben is eating a gyro (Rook): Ben! Khyber's Dog appears (Ben): Woah! Who's that? (transforms) (Charcoal Man): Hey doggy doggy...sit. (burns it as it transforms) Khyber's Dog as Crabdozer attacks! (Charcoal Man): Didn't see that coming! (transforms) (Rollaway): Take this! (rolls on him continously) And that! Vilgaxia (Easter Bunny, tied up): What do you want with me? (Vilgax): Your powers. (Psyphon): In fact, a machine has been built for that purpose! (reveals a machine) (Easter Bunny): But you forgot one thing. (Vilgax): What? (Easter Bunny): Never tie a bunny loosely. (becomes thin and squeezes out of the ropes tying him) Ha! (kicks Psyphon) (Psyphon): Awwww! (gets knocked out) (Vilgax): Hurh! (blasts Easter Bunny) Easter Bunny faints Earth (Khyber's Dog): Ruuu...(runs off) (Ben): Good riddance, doggie! (Rook): Do not toy with your enemies, Ben (Ben): Yeah, WHATEVER! Hey, it's been a long time since my last endorsement, right, Rook? Azmuth appears (Ben): Azzy? (Azmuth): Don't you dare call me that! I have come to warn you. (Ben): A new fan club? (Azmuth): Vilgax. (Ben): He's back? I thought I killed him when I threw him to space with Giant Manster. (Azmuth): The Human assumption... (Ben): What? (Khyber, on a tree): Is this the Galvan you are looking for? (Dr Psychobos): Ah...yes. (Khyber): Then...(fires a shot at Azmuth) (Ben): He's not dea-LOOK OUT! (pushes Azmuth away) Wow. That was, like, my first real genuine goodness feeling thingy. Khyber, his dog and Dr Psychobos teleport away (Azmuth): Vilgax has kidnapped...an Easter Bunny. (Ben): An Easter what? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Azmuth): This is no laughing matter. The rabbit has high powers, which could render Vilgax omnipotent if he gains it's power, through a machine. (Dinoflight): Ooh, cool! Dinosaur who can fly! Aha! I'll call him Dinoflight! (Azmuth): I will program the coordiantes into your Omnitrix and his vehicle. (presses buttons on the Omnitrix and types coordinates into Rook's Proto-TRUK) Rook gets into Proto-TRUK and Dinoflight speeds to Vilgax's location Vilgax's location (Vilgax): THE POWER! Dinoflight attacks him with his energy whips (Vilgax): I need to complete the energy transfer. Psyphon! (Psyphon): Of course, Master! (unleashes R.E.D.S.) (Dinoflight): Don't you ever get tired of being a one trick pony? (blasts him with jet propulsion) (Psyphon): Ack! You mere scum! (blasts him with lasers) Yes! (Rook): Vilgax! (changes his Proto-Tool to bow mode and shoots at him) Vilgax holds the arrow with ease (Vilgax): The powers have taken effect! (punches Rook) (Rook): Aaaah! (faints) (Dinoflight): Rook! (blasts Vilgax with star power) That's stalled him! (Psyphon): You're next to be stalled! (blasts him) (Dinoflight): Oh come on! Do you have anything better than lasers? (Psyphon): Of course...(hacks the Omnitrix) (Dinoflight): Oh fuq! (detransforms) (Psyphon): You will be human for the next 20 minutes! (Ben): Noooo! And no. (removes the hack) That's the oldest hack in the book! (transforms) (Psyphon): Argh! (Grava Guy): Its gravity time! (pulls Psyphon up and down) (Psyphon): Ooh ah eeh! (Vilgax): The full powers...are mine! (makes Grava Guy implode) Your sugar levels are going down! (Ben): Wait, seriously? Easter Bunny, chocolate, sugar...I get it. Well, it's gyro time! (transforms) (Feedback): Ooooooooooh yeah! It's Plug...Feedback! (zaps Vilgax) (Vilgax): No! A Conductoid? (Feedback): Hopefully, you predicted that a Conductoid would kill you. Blazers! (electrocutes him) (Vilgax): Ergh! (faints) (Feedback): Mmm hmmm....(absorbs energy from Vilgax and fires it at Easter Bunny) (Easter Bunny): Who? (Feedback): No need to thank me. I'm awesome. Easter Bunny dimension travels away (Plumber: Thanks Ben 23! (arrests Vilgax) Suddenly, someone jumps in (Person): Ben 23! My name is Bloxx M. and can you give me an autograph? (Feedback): Sure! (signs with electricity) (Bloxx): Awesome! Plumber ship (Vilgax, tied up with energy ropes): Never tie Vilgax up too loose...(becomes super thin and escapes) THE END Characters *Ben (23rd Dimension) *Rook (23rd Dimension) *Gwen *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Bloxx M. (cameo) Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Khyber's Dog (first appearance) *Khyber (first appearance) *Dr Psychobos (first appearance) Neutral *Easter Bunny Aliens Used By Ben *Velocitiraptor *Rollaway *Charcoal Man *Grava Guy *Dinoflight *Feedback By Khyber's Dog *Crabdozer Trivia *This episode is longer than normal episodes *This episode and the previous episode chronicling Vilgax were both written by Maximus Loo2012. *Psyphon is arrested by the Plumbers in this episode but later set free offscreen by Vilgax. Category:Ben 23 Category:Episodes Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Specials